The Newtons
by iheartsunshine
Summary: Bella said that they should make a band. They listened. Now watch as the Cullens become "The Newtons".
1. An Idea

**A/N: I know I started this a long while back. It's been a hectic year, but I am once again dedicated to these stories and they will be complete. This one just had a little makeover. And added a page and a half.**

**I wanna say thanks to my best friend Samantha for helping me come up with this idea.**

**Disclaimer: Most of this stuff, characters, vampires, setting, belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The Song belongs to Hawk Nelson. I don't own anything.**

"Come on Bella, it's time for you to go home." Edward said.

I looked up; it was something I did not want to do. I had learned so many new things about the Cullens tonight, and I didn't want to stop.

All evening I had been listening to the Cullens play their instruments. Carlisle played the electric guitar; something that surprised me. I never would had expected Carlisle to play guitar, acoustic maybe, but never electric.

Jasper on base; and Emmett, drums.

The most surprising thing though was Edward. He was the lead singer. I had never heard him sing before, and his voice was amazing. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as they sung. It was very clearly imprinted in my brain. I never wanted to forget this evening.

I laughed along with Esme as Alice and Rosalie danced, singing along to the songs that the boys had made up a few years back.

I grabbed my jacket from the white seat that was across the room. I grabbed Edwards hand as we made our way out. As always, he opened the door, but before I took a step I turned around.

"You guys should really become a professional band." Jasper nodded, and smiled.

"Right Bella, a vampire band. We'll talk about it." He said and then I turned back around and stepped out the door into the crisp night air.

The ride home was filled with my complaints about going back home. Charlie met a girl a few months back, a cousin of one of the other workers at the station.

This cousin had become Charlie's girlfriend; a perfect match for Charlie, even though the two of us would always know that he would love my mother, Renee, his girlfriend, Lucy, had everything he needed at the time. And they were pretty serious, and that bond grew more and more daily.

"Are you sure that I can't spend the night tonight?" I asked Edward again; hoping that he would change his mind.

He looked over, his eyes smoldering. "I'm sorry Love, You can't. I don't think that Charlie would approve of you sleeping over with _Alice_ again. You've spent the last two nights over at my house." He answered.

I sighed, knowing that he was right. But that wasn't going to stop my fight.

"But I don't want to go to my house; to that, to that…mad woman!" I practically yelled. I didn't exactly like Lucy. She was perfectly nice, when Charlie was there. But the thing that got me though was how she acted like she was the first and only woman in Charlie's life. And dad just saw right through that. She invaded all our space, seeing how she was only 'visiting' a cousin here in town, once she and Charlie…got together, she moved in seeing how she has no place to stay.

And she's going to find her new house; she keeps telling us that… right when pigs fly.

Edward looked over at me, his eyes worried. "It's just that because I have to share a room with her I won't be able to sleep. And I'll miss you." I said in a quieter voice while I grabbed his hand.

His eyes lightened up again as he spoke. "I miss you two Bella, but as long as Lucy is there, I can't be with you at night any longer. You're already late as it is. You shouldn't have listened to us play for so long." He smiled.

"But you guys are really good!" I exclaimed; then blushing at my significant outburst.

"Really?" he asked timidly, it was cute.

"Yes really! You guys would make a great band!" I said smiling.

"Alright…" He said. His eyes focused off in the distance for a moment. He only came back to reality when I yelled at him to keep his eyes on the road.

We pulled up the driveway to my house, that now not only had my red truck, Charlie's cruiser, but it now also had a blue bug convertible. I hated it.

Before I was even thinking about it, Edward had my door opened and ready for me. I numbly undid my seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

"I'm sorry. If Lucy weren't here then I would be up in your room before you could say, um… how about… I like knives?" He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Not that I do," he said rushed. "Knives are bad. Keep away from any knife that you see." He added quickly.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. We kissed for a moment then broke apart. He looked at me. "Charlie is wondering what we're doing." I frowned and opened the door to my ultimate doom.

"Bye!" I said weakly. He smiled, squeezed my hand and turned to walk away.

"Bye love..." I heard him say before he got into his car. I breathed in slowly to face my next task of the day; Lucy.

I walked into the kitchen where I could hear them talking to not see only Lucy and Charlie but also Billy Black too. _Can my night get any worse?_

"Hey Bells! How was your time at the Cullens?" Charlie asked.

"It was good. I basically just sat with Esme and listened to the rest of them play their instruments. They're really good." I said. I avoided Billy's gaze. I knew that he disapproved of my love life.

"That's great Hun!" Lucy said, ecstatically, obviously putting on a show for Charlie's sake. _Hun? Is that what she just called me? Hun?_

I nodded towards her and then turn my gaze back to Charlie. "I'm going to go to bed now Dad. I'm pretty tired. Alice and I stayed up pretty late the last two nights." I said. He nodded and I headed up towards my room.

Not feeling like taking a shower tonight, I just changed into my pajamas and fell into a fitful sleep. I could hear it when Lucy crawled into the bed next to mine, possibly hours later. I really needed to get permanent residence at the Cullen's place.

After waking up countless times, I ended up taking some cold medicine to knock me out. Every time I woke up, I would see Lucy look up from reading her book. She would then talk about wanting to have a little sleepover of our own seeing how we hadn't seen each other in 'ages', in the truth to the matter was it had only been a few days.

After a… slightly good night of sleep I made my way to the bathroom, toiletries in hand. When I was walking though the living room, I noticed that both Charlie and Billy were sleeping on the couch. I sighed, removed the empty pizza boxes from around them and walked into the bathroom.

I undressed, stepped into the shower, and turned on our shower radio to 106.1. As I listened more closely I noticed that I had heard this song before.

_You never ever leave my mind  
My sweet, sweet Madeline  
Every time I look into your eyes  
I feel like I'm alive_

There was something familiar about that song. Something that I should've guessed the second the song started playing.

_And I can barely make a sound  
Whenever you're around  
You can find me hiding in the crowd  
Next time you come to town_

But then again, I had just before had a terrible night sleep and a major headache.

_Hey! Hey! I've been waitin' all day!_

But as I listened more intently, I found out that it was one of the songs that I had heard the Cullens play last night.

_Every time I want to say hello  
Every time I want to stay, I go  
Can't ever find the words to let you know  
Sometimes you play my mind a million times_

I smiled to myself and turned off the radio, not listening to the rest of the song. They actually took my advice; they became a band…overnight. Something was up.


	2. The Newtons

A/N: Hey everybody. I know that the first chapter of this was pretty confusing, and rushed so I hope that this chapter was easier to understand and not as rushed. Sorry that it took so long to get posted too.

**Disclaimer: As always, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

_Thoughts_ are in _italics _

**_Lyrics_** are in **_Bold_**

I ran out of the bathroom, being careful not to trip and made my way to my truck. As I opened the door and was going to step in, I heard someone shouting my name.

"Bella? Bella where do you think that you're going this early in the morning?" She cried. _Oh no! It's the mad woman _

"I'm going over to the Cullen's place really quick." I answered as sweetly as I could.

"Not at this hour young lady. It's 7:07 in the morning and Edward will be here in exactly 23 minutes to pick you up for school. I think that you can wait that long." _GAH! IS SHE REALLY TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE! _

"Lucy, this is really important. Please let me go." I said.

She didn't budge. "What is it that is so important?" She asked.

I didn't respond. How did I tell my father's crazy girlfriend that my boyfriend and his family just magically made a band overnight without her thinking that I'm crazier than she is?

"Well it obviously can't be so important that you can't tell me. So no, you can't go." She said sternly. After that, she turned around and opened the door to walk in.

"If Charlie were here he would let me go." I mumbled. She turned around. Her bright blue eyes upon me.

"Are you so sure about that?" She asked.

"Positive." I answered.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number to the local police station. "Yes, can I please speak to Chief Swan please?" pause "No, this is Lucy, Charlie's girlfriend." Pause "Hey Hun! Do you think it's ok for Bella to go over to the Cullen's house this early in the morning?" pause "She says that it's important." Pause. She looked up at me, slightly aggravated. "Ok then, I'll tell her." With that she snapped her cell phone shut.

I returned her gaze. "You can go." She said.

I nodded and turned around and got into the car. When I drove off I could see her glaring at the car. Boy I hope that this relationship doesn't last.

I had finally made it to the Cullen's. It didn't take that long while I was thinking of ways to decapitate Lucy's head with a toothbrush. _Whoa! What happened to the nice Bella who moved to Forks? She never thought of decapitating someone's head with a toothbrush. _

As I got out of my car I could hear them singing.

E-e-everywhere I go,  
It's all been taken  
Pick me up a book about new sensations  
T-t-take me to a place  
With no frustration  
Better back it up before I lose my patience

The Cullens were the most confusing people that I've ever met. I mean, first off they were vampires. Second they didn't suck human blood, they sucked animals. Third, they could make a professional band overnight!

Here we go  
Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh  
C'mon, turn on your radio  
whoaoh  
Let's go   
Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh  
C'mon, turn up your radio

I loved them and all, but seriously, what was wrong with these people?

C-c-call me on the phone  
Or two way pager  
Won't be comin' home so see ya later  
You can keep your cars  
And your jet-black hummer  
Won't see me again until next summer

I knew that it was going to be very interesting when I got inside. I mean, what do I do just walk in and say: "Hi guys! What's up? I'm good, I didn't trip on anything this morning, had a small fight with Lucy, and oh how did you guys become a band overnight?" Oh yah. That would be subtle.

Here we go  
Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh  
C'mon, turn on your radio  
whoaoh  
Let's go   
Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh  
C'mon, turn up your radio

I walked closer and closer to the porch but right before I got to the steps I froze. I was nervous to go in. I didn't know why though.

C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright  
C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright  
C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright  
C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright  
C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright  
C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright  
C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright  
C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright  
C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright  
C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright  
C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright  
C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Boy! They really were true when they said that music could relate to how you were felling. Except for that, I don't think I was feeling all right enough to go inside and face them.

Here we go  
Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh  
C'mon, turn on your radio  
whoaoh  
Let's go   
Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh  
C'mon, turn up your radio 

C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright

Yeah

After they said that, I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs of the porch and walked to the door. Mentally prepping myself I knocked before I turned around.

The door opened and Edward stood there with a smile on his face. I smiled back, immediately feeling at ease.

He leaned in and kissed me slightly. "Hey. What are you doing here so early?" He said excitedly.

"Well…" Here I go I told myself. "I heard you guys on the radio and wanted to know how you guys did that… overnight." I spoke truthfully.

To my surprise he laughed. Why was I taking this all so seriously? "Well we decided to take your advice and Esme decided to be our manager. And well being Esme, she knows a lot of people. So she pulled some strings and now here we are. A real band." He explained. He put his arm around my waist and led me inside.

"So what's your guy's name?" I asked.

"The Newtons." He said.

I turned to him and started laughing. (A/N: Ok, I know that that sounds pretty rude, but hey… the Newtons?)

"The Newtons?" I asked in disbelief through my laughter.

"Yah" Emmett answered. "We thought that it would be pretty funny if we called ourselves the Newtons. Thought it would throw Mike around some. And if he asks… I really like Fig Newtons. Ok?" He asked.

I nodded in response, still laughing.

"Come on you guys, it's time we get to school." Alice said. With that we headed to the school that would be changed the moment the Cullens stepped foot into it.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! Please Review!


	3. How fame can change a person

A/N: Hey! Sorry that I didn't update for so long! I've just been lazy, but like the rest of my stories, it's written in my journal and all I have to do is type them up, and I'm always too lazy to do that!!! So, I hope you like this SHORT chapter! (the next few will be longer!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs by Hawk Nelson or Twilight!

The first thing that happened was that a group of girls ran up to Emmett, Jasper and Edward. And they seemed to be enjoying all of the annoying attention.

Rosalie, Alice and I exchanged looks of annoyance and walked away.

"You guys look really upset." I stated as we were walking.

"We got kicked out of the band. They wanted a STUPID BOY BAND!" Rosalie yelled and looked over her shoulder to her husband.

I did too, along with Alice. I saw Edward sign a bunch of people's autographs. He looked at me and smiled. When my expression didn't change, the smile quickly disappeared.

I looked forward again and I had to leave Rose and Alice because my locker was in another hall.

I walked over to my locker; the halls were deserted. I quickly opened my locker, grabbed my books then slammed it shut. I decided to grab Edward's books as well because he probably wouldn't get the chance to get them himself.

I opened his locker (we obviously had told each other our combinations) grabbed his books then started waking back to where I had left him. He was still there, and the girls were still swarming him. He looked up at me and tried to make his way through the mess of girls.

But right as he did, someone tapped him on the shoulder. I slowly made my way toward him, but knowing myself, I fell, with both our books falling on top of me.

Edward must have heard it because once he looked back over, he came running to help me.

And by now the TV reporters, (who had shown up while I was gone) were there and so they saw the whole thing.

"Bella! Bella, love are you alright?" he asked.

"Yah, I'm alright. It's my fault, I shouldn't have grabbed both of our books." I admitted.

After he helped me up, he grabbed both our books with one arm.

With his free hand, he grabbed mine and we started to walk. We didn't get very far because I turned around to look at Emmett and Jasper.

"Emmett! Jazz!" I yelled. They looked up at me. "Your girlfriends are mad at you!" Edward laughed.

Emmett and jasper looked at each other with the same expression. "OH DOODLES!" They yelled at the same time and took off running.

The girls went running after them and the cameras after the girls. Only one started to watch us.

"So…" Edward said. "How's Lucy?"

"Uh… mean I guess…" I told.

"Mean?" he said, slightly appalled."

"Yah, like today she wouldn't let me go over to your house." I explained.

Edward opened his mouth to respond, but then he turned and looked at the reporter. "Could you uh… possibly go follow my brothers for a little while?" he asked.

"No can do man. I'm supposed to get the inside scoop on you." He answered.

""Will you go if I let you stalk me around during lunch?" he asked.

"Nope. All my boss wants is a kiss between you two." He told us.

Edward looked down at me and then to the cameraman. "Fine."

Edward then looked at me and leaned down to kiss me.

"MORE, MORE, MORE!!" the cameraman yelled.

I could feel Edwards tongue at my lips… Wow! That was a first.

I pulled away and looked at him with tears in my eyes. Had fame already changed Edward this much?

I closed my eyes and walked away.

**A/N: Review!! Oh, and trust me- things get MUCH better!!! **


End file.
